powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 11: The Incredible Fury
The Incredible Fury '''is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. Summary Will is kidnapped by Orb Man, leading him to the Zero Institute. Will he be able escape? Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Navy Rivals: Orange, Cyan Plot In the R&D room, Will and Ryan sit working on the computers, intensely. The dark lit room is pierced by the rows of computer screens with schematics and blueprints on each monitor. Ryan works on fixing the Zords after the the battle with the Atom Fleet Megazord. At the same time, Will tries to figure out what it is that makes Scowl's equipment so good. The same words keep ringing in his head. ''"Let it be known Power Rangers EDF. I am smarter than you. Stronger than you. Wiser than you. Nothing you hit me with will ever hurt as much as what I do to you. You're outmatched. I'm always going to be one step ahead." '' He stands up at his desk and slams down his pencil. Startled, Ryan jumps backwards. "Dude, what the heck man!" "Sorry Ryan, It's just that, I'm stumped. Scowl has us in a headlock. And it's making me angry!" Will begins to get angry. Ryan is more relaxed. He walks up to Will and pats him on the back. "Hey man, don't let him get to your head like that. Scowl's just another obstacle for us. Just as how we beat U.L.S.A.R, we'll beat Scowl too." "I know that, it just irks me that he has a step on me. I've always been a step ahead of everyone. Why is he so different?" He gets angry again. "Can't say. Maybe he's just thinking differently than us. We'll get him together, I know we will." Will sighs as he slugs back down into his seat. Elsewhere, Lara and Peter morph and begin to face off. "Testing of Atomic Reactor Core Commencing in 3,2,1." Scowl's underling turns on a strange machine, with a Silver Reactor. Scowl watches intently. At once, silver mist begins to rain down on the the Twins. Peter is able to use it and grow in size. His speed is the same however. He charges in to run over Lara, but then she uses the same mist. She begins to multiply, leaving Peter confused. "Perfect. Stop the test!" Scowl says. Lara and Peter demorph. Scowl picks up the SIlver Reactor and begins to marvel at it. "The test was a success! Soon, there will be nothing left to stop me!" "Not exactly." A scientist walks up to the trio, with a set of findings. He is a short man, a slight bit frantic. "What is it, Dr. Greene?" Scowl is impatient and steps up to him with a temper. "This much Atomic Energy will kill you if you use it. Dispersal among the two of them was just barely enough to NOT kill them!" "So what are you saying? We stop right now? I am so close Dr. Greene..." Scowl is definately furious, but holding it in with the veneer of composure. "We need a bigger, stronger, subject first. Only then can we adjust based on the effects." Greene says. "And I know just who will do. " "Who?" Lara and Peter stand and look perplexed. Will is seen again in the R&D room. He's losing his mind slowly. The words still drive him insane. Finally, he's forced out, The Twins and a new Soldier are on the move. "Will, Scowl is on the move, Let's roll!" Ryan orders. The team finds Orb Man walking up to people and examining them. "No, this one will not do! Toss him with the rest!" Orb Man tells the twins. "Bring me THAT one!" Orb Man points to a father holding his kids. For the first time, Peter and Lara show change. It's already wrong to do what they are doing. It's only made worse if they strip a father from his kids. "Well? I'm waiting!" Orb Man pressures. Just then, the Star Shield flies in and strikes the villain. "Sorry to KEEP you waiting for so long." Calvin states. "Ah yes, you brought HIM!" At once the battle begins. Orb Man singles out Will. Lara uses her powers to restrain him, while Orb Man examines him. "Yes, YES! He will do PERFECTLY! Take him! We're done here!" "Hey what are you-" Will begins to say "Shhhhh" Lara puts him to sleep, as Peter begins to drag him away. Raiden goes into stop them, but Lara freezes him again. In actuality, it was a diversion. Calvin and Ayumi sneak behind her and begin to fight her. Despite being a magical being, Calvin notices she is not much of a fighter at all. Every one of Ayumi's attacks connect, and weaken the Orange Ranger. At the same time, Ryan and James use a new Soundwave cannon to knock Peter off. Similarly, Peter is weak to loud sounds, because the soundwaves hit him harder when he runs faster. Orb Man, determined to succeed, takes matters into his own hands. He manhandles the rangers and takes Will himself. "That was more complicated than I expected!" Orb Man says. The Twins narrowly escape, suffering their first defeat in battle. Scowl, is not pleased. Back at base, the rangers are at a loss. Blaster wakes in and quips. "So you lost a giant. You came in with a giant, and you lost him." "And we have no leads, no location, nothing on them." "I'll go out." James says. "I'll conduct an air search, I swear I'll find him. " Meanwhile, Will wakes up after being experimented on. He notices lacerations and stitches all over his body. He begins to panic as he pulls himself up. Lara walks up behind him and begins to sooth him. "YOU!" Will screams. Lara still has power over him as her powers pin him down. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME??!?!" He yells. "Shhh" Lara wants him quiet, but he's still sporadic. "You know I have to ask, I've never seen any expression on your face. Are you a robot Scowl constructed? Is that why we can't stop you? Some sort of program? U.L.S.A.R incarnates?" At this point Will is ranting now. Lara is initially perplexed, but realizes Will's rambles. "Robot? What makes you think we are robots? We are people too! We have to feed ourselves just as you need to!" Lara says as her eyes light up in fury. Will realizes that Lara is pissed. "Huh, human emotion. So you ARE humans." Lara cools down and begins to walk back to the corner. "How's the pay?" "What?" "How's the pay? You don't seem to be a naturally evil person, so the pay must be great?" "Evil?" Lara walks back up to him "Yeah, evil. Everything Scowl has done is to further his own power." "No, we're making the changes that humanity NEEDS. At the end of this all utopia will be achieved. No more sickness, no more war, no more death. Complete Utopia." She says. "Is that what he sold you? Harming innocents is part of this goal? Say Orb Man deemed that father appropriate. You know what happens next. Is that righteous?" Will questions. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few!" Lara says. Will smirks. "You're a smart girl. I know you're not really believing that at all. I saw you hesitate. You never seem all they way bought in. All that's left for you to do is let me go because you KNOW what happens next will harm more people. And only then, will you and your brother be free. If you choose to not do so, then when my friends find me, we'll be forced to defeat you all." He pulls over his blanket and takes a nap. James' search proves fruitful, as they have triangulated a spot. The team flies out. Orb Man returns. He is revealed to be Dr. Greene. "The subject worked, but now I need more samples. I'll see you soon." He picks up the reactor and leaves. "See. All you need to do is let me go. I can stop him by myself if you're not willing to do so. All you gotta do is let me go" Will says after waking up. Lara is conflicted. Deep down, she knows Will is at least PARTIALLY right about Orb Man. She still believes in Scowl, but Orb Man must be stopped. She gives in. Will is free... He rampages and catches Orb Man. After Morphing he takes the battle to him and mashes him to the ground. The others arrive and join him. They defeat him in battle. Peter arrives to face them, but Ryan's sound waves defeat him. Scowl begins to yell in Peter's ear as punishment. He forces them into the Atom Fleet Megazord to help Orb Man, but the Star Fleet Megazord is able to focus it's target. Soon, Orb Man is defeated for good... Will is back in the R&D room, confident again... Elsewhere, Lara tends to Peter's pains. "He, yelled at me, punished me. It nearly killed me..." He sputters. Lara begins to have doubts herself.. ''"Yeah, evil. Everything Scowl has done is to further his own power..........."'' Debuts *Orb Man Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Mission 10: Green Giant (Chouranger Counterpart) *MIssion 17: Stand Up! Chouranger Atom! (Megazord Battle) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011